


Dedicated to a Grave in the Sky

by Euphoriette



Category: Naruto
Genre: i love their fic so much help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoriette/pseuds/Euphoriette
Summary: I just love elveljungs fanfic A Grave in the Sky, so I made this work for them, about my two favorite characters. Their story is so well written, you should definitely check it out!





	1. Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elveljung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveljung/gifts).



Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha is all Naruto can even think about anymore. 

Sasuke had stuck Naruto through and through, tore him apart with dark eyes, and midnight hair, burned him on the stake with a tongue like fire, scratched his ribcage with raven-sharp angles, and stitched him together, with his past and angel wings.

Naruto loved him so much it physically hurt. Naruto loved Sasuke, loved him infinitely, dangerously.

Naruto would leave the world to hell, bring nations down, and abandon everything he knew, just to keep Sasuke to himself.

It scared him, in the ticking hours of the night, with nothing but Uriel’s light in his eyes and a heartbeat in his ears. He was so scared of his love, what he would do for the Uchiha.

What if-

What if Sasuke didn’t love him back?

Naruto realizes that it wouldn’t matter, because Sasuke was everything to him, and would own Naruto and kill him ten times over and Naruto would still love him. Sasuke could use Naruto until the Uzumaki was spent and half-dead, gone and then some, and yet Naruto would _still love him_.

Naruto would think of Sasuke every moment of the day, because he was the only thing important, was the only thing that kept Kyuubi’s teeth sharp with hunger, and Naruto from counting down and exploding like lava and death.

Naruto thought of Sasuke so much, the stoic exorcist prince became encumbered in his soul and was fused to it.

Sasuke was all he needed.

Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke.


	2. Gaara

Naruto met Gaara when he was young, and too stupid to know how dangerous the world could be.

The boy was pale, small, quite ginger (he had the reddest hair Naruto had ever seen), and had a mouth worse than a whole boatful of sailors combined. But, the most interesting thing about the belligerent youngling was the thing inside him.

It was furious, huge, and monstrously powerful. Naruto could feel it, could hear it’s song of blood and war, could hear it whispering things to Gaara.

_Hurt them, scar them, paint them crimson. Not like they could stop you. Nail them to the cross, boy. Take them to Calvary and let them burn._

Naruto understood.

Gaara was a shifter, just like him.

In second, a minute, a year, and a lifetime, somehow, in some incomprehensible way, Naruto managed to wrestle, spit, smile, and tease his way into Gaara’s life.

Later, when blood had stained their hands thousands of times over, Gaara would have a love kanji above his eye, and on his tongue when he told Naruto that he loved him.

Naruto responded by telling him to stop lying, because Gaara didn’t love him.

Naruto was simply the only person besides Temari that Gaara could stand to be around without wanting to shove someone’s head in a blender. The only person that Gaara would listen to, and follow (because, like it or not, Gaara’s always been a follower).

And Gaara knew, that even if he did love Naruto, Naruto would never love him back because there was and always would be an ebony-haired, angel-winged wall in his way.

So, Naruto watched Gaara, day after day, war-cry the anger out of his throat, and kill the fury in his soul (Shukaku’s soul? Gaara was so far gone he couldn’t tell them apart) by fighting, and hurting. Tearing down great cities and small towns alike. Destroying armies and roaring beast-mad wrath at the fools who dared cross him. If only Gaara could destroy the pale-skinned leash around Naruto’s neck as easily as he could kill.

He couldn’t if he tried anyway. Naruto would tear him apart first.


End file.
